disneyripoffsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kralahome
Background ''The King and I'' Kralahome has an evil plan to take over Siam. It's so complex, even he's not sure what it is! Well, he is pretty sure Anna Leonowens factors in at some point. The plan also involves harming Anna's son, creating living statues, and summoning a big dragon. But, everything must be precise. The slightest sound out-of-place could jeopardize everything. ...No, really. Half Kralahome's spells are broken by random noises. Evil Plan Part 1: Big Dragon As soon as Kralahome discovered Anna was coming, he decided to use her to dethrone the king. He immediately forgot about that plan, and decided instead to send a dragon to scare her off. Unfortunately for him, the dragon-summoning spell he used came from a bootlegger, and had one horribly glaring fault: the dragon is vaporized by whistling. At that moment, Kralahome realized that replacing his spells might be a good idea... and then he immediately forgot to when a new idea popped into his head. Evil Plan Part ๒: Hurt the Boy Seeing that Anna had a kid, Kralahome decided that if the boy got hurt, the king would be blamed. So he sent his sidekick Master Little to mess him up. Unfortunately for Kralahome, Master Little was recruited from Minion University's Class F (the fail class). When Master Little came back at the end of the day, he was covered in cuts and bruises, and had painted himself gold for some reason. Kralahome considered firing him right there, but immediately forgot to when a new idea popped into his head. Evil Plan Part ൩: Send a Note While Master Little made a fool of himself for the whole day, Kralahome wrote a letter to the British fleet to make it seem like Anna was being mistreated. For once something went right for him, since the entire British fleet were total idiots, and believed what his letter said without question. Evil Plan Part 四: Living Statues Spotting an opportunity to kill the king, Kralahome brought the CGI statues in the hallway to life. But remember, Kralahome's spells were bought from a bootlegger. The "make a stone come alive" spell he used can only be broken by the pained cry of the innocent, which was very easy to come by when one of the statues stepped on the panther's tail. Kralahome then remembered to get his spells replaced... right before another brilliant idea came to mind, once again causing him to forget all about it. Evil Plan Part ೫: Just Blow Up the Bastard Spotting the king in a hot air balloon, Kralahome decided that the best solution was probably the easiest, and resolved to just shoot him. And for once, his plan actually worked! Overjoyed, Kralahome immediately began to celebrate... right in plain sight of the British fleet, who had just figured out what he'd been trying to do. Needless to say, Kralahome ended up with a life sentence shortly after. And just to add insult to injury, it turned out that the king survived the explosion. Alternate Character Interpretation *'Kralahome has ADD': That would explain why he never focuses on one plan for longer than a few minutes. Trivia Category:Villains